bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Festeri Kedavra (Boss)
"Tracking this old apprentice of the Prince of Darkness down has lead us to the heart of the dark swamps. She will probably not meet us with much reverence, as she believes the whole world is out to kill her..." Not to be confused with Festeri Kedavra, her Hero variant unlocked after beating her. Festeri Kedavra is the Boss of Arc III: A Light in the Dark, in the Campaign Mode of Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. She is fought at the end of Round 60 in Stage 3-S, Queen of the Dust. Remember that this page uses the Health and Damage system found in DARK TIMES. Information on that damage system can be found here. Lore Festeri Kedavra was once the most promising of eight disciples who followed The Prince of Darkness in a time of old. During the time he was alive, the Prince used to seek out gifted apprentices in the art of magic, and take them to his far away lair in the north where they would be disciplined and taught spells of immense power. But few were aware of the Prince's agenda when he was alive. He brutally hammered into his disciples loyalty and fear of him as the years progressed and he grew older yet. Fearing death would soon come for him, the Prince began his final lesson. Bestowing upon his students the forbidden power of necromancy and spells of evil, he instructed them to upon his death use their combined might to raise him from the grave. When the old archmage finally kicked the bucket in his sleep, his eight disciples enacted the spell to once again bring him to life. With newfound and untold powers, he could finally put schemes he's waited decades for into use. Betraying his disciples, he would kill the other seven in a single blast from his throne, Festeri barely dodging the lime-green magical blast. She escaped miraculously, and after many years of fleeing the scouts sent after her, she went into recluse. Design Festeri Kedavra is a female monkey dressed in a long, black, multi-layered robe. The robe and its hood are trimmed with purple. Around her torso section, a ribcage-like protection wraps around her back to her front like an armor. Wraps similar to those of a mummy surround most of her head beneath the hood, like an x/x/4 Monkey Wizard from BTD 6. A skull-shaped magenta pin sits at the location on her chest where the hood meets the robe, the eyes glowing green. From beneath her robe, a sort of mystical green mist emerges. Festeri Kedavra has glowing green eyes, and long brown hair with flaming purple highlights billows down both sides of the hood and down to her waist. In her right hand she wields a long black staff that ends in two dragon wings sticking out of its sides. At the tip of the staff is a skeleton hand holding up a bright green orb that glows with a soft light, and on the other end is a long crude scythe blade. She clutches the long staff in both hands. Stats * Health: 4000 * Movement Speed: N/A * Other Properties: ** At no point in the battle does Festeri herself move down the track. Instead, she sends waves of her undead hordes during her fight. You'll have to find another way to incapacitate her. ** Festeri takes 3 less damage from all forms of magical attack. Either use other forms of weaponry against her, or get some reeeaaalll powerful Magic Towers. ** When a tower dies, she can consume its soul by collecting it with her staff. When this occurs, her cooldown between attacks decreases. Don't let her build up. The Fight Phase 1 Festeri has had enough of your pounding around outside of her large cabin, and emerges from a doorway on the second story balcony at the top-center of the screen. She will taunt the player, and with a slam of her staff sending a shriek across the map accompanied by a wave of green magic, the fight will begin. Bloons of random Standard types (Red through Ceramic) with the Necro property will begin emerging from the main door and two side doors on her cabin (bloons can rarely spawn with additional Regrow, Camo, or Fortified property). Since Necro bloons don't produce children, the bloon its assigned too really only determines their speed. Occasionally, a Necro version of any Unique Bloon the player has seen up to that point can emerge. It should be noted that this is a special variant of the Necro property where the poison clouds do not damage over time, just due to the sheer number of bloons spawning with the effect. Festeri herself has a purple transparent magical bubble shield on that lasts 30 seconds. While it is up, Festeri can attack the player in various ways to hinder their ability to attack her swarm. *'Rot Cloud': Festeri will point her staff at a collection of towers, as a green cloud of gas spawns and begins to slowly spread in random directions for 3 seconds. Towers caught in this cloud will suffer 1 damage per second and have their attack speed reduced by 10%. *'Rise Again': A green circular aura will glow somewhere on the first half of the track as 100 RBE's worth of Camo Necro bloons emerge from the ritual ring. *'Cage of Bone': Festeri will slam her staff on the ground, as one to three towers will be encaged in bone for 6 seconds. They will be unable to attack for this time, but take half damage from all incoming projectiles. *'Magic Array': Festeri will raise her staff with a bit of a twirl, laugh, and then a number of green projectiles equal to your towers will shoot out of it and move one above each tower. The green magical balls will then drop on your towers, dealing 3 damage to all of them. However... these green magical projectiles have a 25% chance to fizzle out mid-air and not deal damage each. *'Bittersweet': Festeri will yell something and point her staff at a group of bloons. These bloons will increase in speed by 20% for 4 seconds, but it will reduce Festeri's shield timer b 2 seconds. *'Verdant Shockwaves': Centered on Festeri, three green shockwaves will shoot along the floor, dealing 2 damage to all towers hit. Large openings appear in the rings however, meaning some towers will be spared the damage. *'Electric Override': Festeri will spin her staff using both hands like a baton, as all mechanical towers on screen will sparkle with green lightning, shutting down for a couple seconds. Each mechanical tower will release a short radial wave in an x/2/x Tack Shooter radius that supplies all nearby bloons with Camo. Once her shield wears off after 30 seconds (shown by the purple glow over her health bar slowly ticking down), Festeri will be open to attack. Towers she's in the range of will begin attacking her once her shield is down, and she will be seemingly dazed for 5 seconds while this occurs, unable to attack and bloons no longer spawning from the gates while she's vulnerable. If her health is not reduced to 2000 within 5 seconds, she will put her shield back up, and the first phase will repeat. She will not recover health however, so damage done to her this time will make it easier to push her to Phase 2 next time. Phase 2 Once Festeri hits 2000 health, she will scream in pain and fall to the floor, a green mist emerging from behind the balcony walls. She'll stand up again, dazed, showing that her staff's crystal has been smashed. She will chuck her staff at a tower, dealing 5 damage to it and completely stunning it for the duration of Phase 2, before storming off inside and slamming the door behind her. Her laugh will echo, as Necro bloons begin continuing to emerge from her gates. In order to progress the phase, players must wait for Festeri to use her Bone Missile attack, and click as many Bone Missiles as they can before they come in contact with their towers. When clicked, the Bone Missiles will fly back at Festeri's house and cause her to yell. Each Bone Missile deals 100 damage and progresses the fight. Thus, fifteen Bone Missiles must be sent back at her in order to progress the fight to Phase 3. *'Doomlight': Three targets will be placed on the map one at a time, some on towers, some missing entirely. After 2 seconds, green beams of light will shoot down on them one at a time, shaking the screen, dealing 5 damage, and preventing future tower placement on that area for the rest of the phase. *'Quickrise': One of Festeri's three spawning gates will glow will green light for 3 seconds, as bloons pour out of it 2x as fast. *'Bone Spikes': A horizontal or vertical line of soft red light will appear somewhere on the field as after 1 second, a line of bones will rise over time from the edges of the screen toward the center before falling again, dealing 1 damage to towers pricked by them. *'Bone Missile': From the back of her house, five glowing green magic missiles with a skull inside of them will shoot out one at a time quickly. Each will target a tower in order they're fired. If the Bone Missile hits, the tower takes 3 damage over 6 seconds and is trapped in a cage of bone as before for that time. If the player clicks a Missile before it hits, the Missile will be sent back at Festeri, as described before. Phase 3 Once fifteen Bone Missiles are sent back, and Festeri is at 1500 health, she will emerge again from her balcony with a new staff. Tapping against the railing to test its durability, she laughs an overconfident laugh as green wings of fire emerge from her back and a large swarm of Skullbats emerge from her balcony double doors, throwing them open. Necro bloons continue to pour from the gates faster than ever and with a constant 10% speed boost as they glow with a red aura. Skullbats will fly around the arena, not really doing anything but distracting towers, but they play a key role in defeating her once and for all. Skullbats appear as skulls with green fiery bat wings. They have 15 health but are immune to sharp projectiles, move annoyingly fast around the screen, and up to 20 of them can be flying around at once. Homing attacks such as those of Wizards with Guiding Magic can really help deal with them. Skullbats make no effort to leave the screen and so do not effect lives. Festeri herself throws up a shield as before, but this time, it does not go away based on time. Instead, players need to kill Skullbats in order to bring it down. Once the player defeats all 20 Skullbats (with the purple shimmer over her health bar going down with each one killed), her shield will fall and she will be stunned once and for all. All Necro bloons poof in a tiny green cloud and every tower on screen begins to wail on her no matter their range, as the camera zooms in on her and things go in slow motion. For the duration of this phase, every 4-7 seconds she will use her Magic Array attack. When her health reaches 0, she will fly backward and through the doors of her cabin, which begins to fall into pieces with green cracks of energy. Once it crumbles into rubble, Festeri's arm gripping her staff will emerge from a pile of sawdust in the center, as a white flag extends from the side and she begins waving it back and forth. Battle Banter + Stage Effects Throughout the Stage She will speak these from within her house, so its somewhat muffled. * I know why you have come! Agents of the Dark Prince you are! Turn back now, or you shall pay a fair price. (Start of the mission) * You asked for it, ah ha ha! You shall join the swarm coming, then! (Start of Round 1) * Surrender now! My undead servants have no end! (Start of Round 3) * Ah ha ha, let darkness rise! (Start of Round 8. Two dark claws of shadow will rise from the ground around random towers, clutching them and preventing them from attacking for the round) * You are fools to press on! You know not of the power you face! (Start of Round 18. She will use her battle's Magic Array attack as well, her staff swirling through the window next to the door through closed purple curtains) * Every step onward only brings you closer to death! (Start of Round 27. Three large bony spires will rise out of the ground, damaging for 5 HP and pushing off their location any towers placed there and preventing future placement. These will always spawn on random locations in the grass, and can be removed for $800 each) * For decades I have hidden! You cannot hope to stop me now, Princely agents! (Start of Round 34) * I narrowly escaped my demise once before! And I shall do so again! (Start of Round 48, once again with a Magic Array attack) * I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU! (Start of Round 55. From off screen Bone Missiles like those in the fight will begin being fired constantly every few seconds until Round 60. They can be clicked, but instead of rebounding like in the fight, will just harmlessly fizzle out) * I FEAR NO PRINCE! (Start of Round 60, as she kicks open the second story doorway to the balcony and the fight begins) During the Fight * Ah ha ha! Who will be paying my price of life? (Phase 1 beginning) * Bear witness to a powerful sorceress in her glory! * You've come too far to turn away now! * Be afraid! * YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! (Phase 2 beginning, once she's no longer dazed and runs back inside, shaking her broken staff angrily) * Gloomy nights ahead! * Cowardly of the Prince to send YOU after me. * Ah ha ha! Who are you to stand up to ME!? * Fall into darkness! * Wrap yourself in a blanket of shadow! * THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS! (Phase 3 beginning) * Ahhhhh! No no no! (As her house is falling apart at the end of the battle) Additional Notes * After beating her here, you unlock her for use as a Hero in both Campaign Mode and Classic Mode. * Beating her gives 1500 MM, through her defeat achievement. * Many of her Phase 1 attacks are actually modified versions of her Hero abilities. * Many of her battle lines and stage lines are actually modified or direct Hero quotes of hers. * Her design in battle is identical to her Level 30 design as a Hero, save for the wings she sprouts only appearing during Phase 3. Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses